A Futile Fairy Tale
by Blackcat8610
Summary: PG13 to be safe... Anyway, Kagome's been shuned from the past by Inu once again and because of her faitful cat, trips and falls into the well. With no Shikon shards she's not sure were she is, but the gangs all there! KagInu now and MirSan to come soon!


A Futile Fairy Tale  
  
  
  
Blackcat: Yo! BC here, and this is my new fic "A Futile Fairy Tale." This was planned to be a one-shot but now... I just don't know. I think it might just be a short fic... with 3 or 4 chapters.  
  
Princess of the Leather Purse: Hey... I liked what you had so far so it doesn't matter!  
  
Queen of the Jean Purse: TT I haven't read it yet... though I know one part.  
  
PLP: You always get to read her fics first!  
  
QJP: This time I didn't!  
  
BC: GUYS! Though I'm sure readers' want to see you two in a catfight, they might lose interest with the fic. This is an INUYASHA fic, not a purse fight fic!  
  
PLP/QJP: [Exchange look] [Start beating up on BC with purses]  
  
BC: Owwie!  
  
PLP: [Gives BC a final hit]  
  
BC: [Rubs top of head] Maybe we should just start the fic...  
  
  
  
Kagome stood in the doorway of the well-house, a hand holding on to the door frame. She had been forced to the future, again, by Inuyasha. Kikyo had managed to get her talons of doubt through the hanyou. The dead priestess had said a number of things... that Kagome's powers were too weak to be of any real use, that she was too easy of a target, and if they ever expected to kill Naraku they needed a _real_ Miko. Luckily her ploy fell through somewhat, Inuyasha managed to mumble that he didn't want to see Kikyo hurt and that he wouldn't allow her to travel with them. She laughed and said something along the lines of, "Men being such fools, to think! You thought that was an offer to help?" and flew off with her soul-collectors curled around her.  
  
They were right by the well during all this, Kagome planned to go back home for supplies... before they were interrupted that is. She had dropped her backpack by her feet for the conversation, and she was still watching Kikyo when she felt it hit her foot. Her first instinct said it was Shippo, but when she looked down, Inuyasha was the one pawing through it. She was about to ask what he thought he was doing, but before she could get the words out he rose and she could see the glow of the Shikon shards in his hand. With a sad look he picked up the bag, "Kagome, I don't want you hurt either." and thrust it into her hands, pushing her into the well.  
  
It was the second time it had happened, but she was better off. After not being able to travel to the past the last time, she had taken to hiding a couple of shards in her room just in case it happened again. Kagome knew better then to try and return right away though, Inuyasha would just push her down the well again. She would wait a few days and then go. She'd give him some time to miss her, for everyone to miss her, and then when she went back, they'd be so happy to see her again that he wouldn't push her back down. And this time she had a game plan. She wasn't going to just mope around. She was going to study and was even planning to hone her Miko skills. She didn't have any targets though, so she started with the studying.  
  
It had been a few hours since she had been pushed through. Her family was away on some outing and it was still early in the day, so she had gotten some school-work done. But she was already starting to miss everyone and had to be as close as possible. After some time she started to walk away and head back for the house when a sound caught her attention. Turning back she heard a lazy meow, "Buyo... I was wondering were that cat had gone to. Don't you ever get tired of this well?" an answering meow and she was becoming a little steamed. She walked down a few of the well house steps and called again, "Buyo! If you don't get out of here I'm going to lock you in!" Just then, the cat shot up the stairs, and was heading right for her! He managed to slip through her legs, but she lost her balance and started running down the stairs. She couldn't stop herself and ran right into the well. Kagome then flipped over the side and ended up hitting her head on the other wall, she knew that her temple had been hit pretty hard and it was her last thought before she blacked out. She never felt the hit of the floor.  
  
  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, her brain was still confused from the fall. She knew something happened to her head, the throbbing was enough to show that. She also knew that she was lying on her side... on dirt. Where was she? She quickly sits up and her head swims, she had to make sure not to do that again. Kagome knew now, that she was in the well, but how? Slowly everything seeped back in to her brain, how was she going to get out like this?  
  
Her family had left, Inuyasha had left, so it was up to her. She grabs hold of the vines on the wall and starts to hoist herself up. About half way up, she hears a familiar meow, "Buyo! When I get up there I'm gonna skin you alive!" It gave her the strength to finish, when she reached the top she rolled over the well wall and lay near it with her eyes closed and on her back. After sometime she noticed something strange. There was a lot of light in the well house, she knew SHE hadn't left the door open that wide. She opened one eye and gasped, she was in a clearing all right, but it wasn't the one in the past. A forest was near, birds were flying around, the sun was shining through it brightly, and a brook gurgled nearby. She blinks a few more times while looking around, 'Did... I die?'  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Buyo? Whatever's going on, looks like it happened to you too. Where are we?" She sits up and sees a basket holding Buyo nearby. Next to it was a backpack. "What the...?" She opens it and finds some of the usual items she would have packed, flashlight, a few changes of clothing, food, a large and worn leather-bound book... Well that wasn't normal, Kagome's about to open the book when Buyo meows and runs down a path. Kagome scrambles to her feet and follows him calling to the cat, "Buyo, if you get lost and I can't find you, you're being left here!" She skids to a halt as the cat stops and she scoops him into the basket. "And _stay_ there!"  
  
She looks around and sees little people. Funny dressed little people. They slowly meander over to her and start to argue in their high voices, "It's your turn to sing!" "I did it last time!" "Did not." "I did to!"  
  
She shouts above their voices, "WAIT! What's going on!?"  
  
"Listen, we know you're soooo spunky... but we get bored singing that lollipop song. Who hasn't sung it yet?"  
  
"I haven't... I guess."  
  
"While you're singing, we'll be drinking. Let's go to the tavern."  
  
Two much taller short people with furry feet stand out in the middle of the crowd, "While we go for second breakfast, we should have a pint or two." "That sounds good to me."  
  
As the group slowly starts to walk away, another group of short people, though this time with long beards and axes and other various weapons, appears in front of them and one starts to shout, "We have come to do battle against the Orcs, lead the way!"  
  
"There aren't any Orcs, but you're welcome to join us at the tavern."  
  
"Aye, sounds good to me. We dwarves love ale!"  
  
"So do Munchkins!"  
  
"You can come out now you blonde chicken elf!"  
  
A tall blonde elf in green and with a bow and quiver on his back steps from the forest. "I'm not chicken! You asked me to stand over there. You only did it to try and get a better score."  
  
"What! A dwarf can easily beat an elf in killing Orcs!"  
  
"My friend... I won last time."  
  
"You did not... oh never mind. Come join us for a drink!"  
  
"Yes, to salute my last victory!"  
  
"Yes to sa... I WON THE LAST TIME!!!" Kagome just stared as the large group of Munchkins, dwarves, two short people with furry feet, and one blonde elf dispersed. She looked around for the one Munchkins that had chosen to stay back. The first thing she saw was the fluffy tail.  
  
"Those lazy jerks. I'm the only one too young to drink, so I have to sing. If I don't volunteer they force me! It isn't fair... "  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
The young Munchkins turns around in shock, "How do you know my name? We've done this stunt tons of times and not once did I EVER mention my name!"  
  
"Shippo, I don't know what you're talking about, but why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"I'm always dressed like this Dorothy!"  
  
"I'm not Dorothy, I'm Kagome!"  
  
The Munchkin runs up to Kagome and climbs to her shoulder, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" Well, this felt like deja vu.  
  
"You know, now that you mention it, you ARE dressed different then Dorothy... did you come from another story?"  
  
"Story? What's going on!? I didn't come from a story, I came from the well!"  
  
"You mean you haven't met Kaede, good Miko of the North? Or, Inuyasha the thick-headed scarecrow? Sango the tin demon exterminator? What about Miroku, the lion that is sure he could be King of the forest if he found a mate? None of them?"  
  
"I know the names... and those are vague descriptions..."  
  
"You must have lost your story. Can you tell me what you do in it?"  
  
"I go done a well and fight with you guys against Naraku while trying to collect pieces of the Shikon Jewel!"  
  
"Never heard of that one..."  
  
Kagome sits down and starts to cry, "I just want to go home!"  
  
"The Wizard of Oz helps Dorothy, maybe he can help us too. Come on!"  
  
He starts to lead her down a beaten path when she decides to question him, "Shouldn't we follow the yellow brick road?"  
  
"Trust me, this way is shorter." and she continues to be dragged.  
  
  
  
Shippo had finally gotten tired and Kagome was the one walking while Shippo rested on her shoulder. "I thought this was a short cut?"  
  
"Unless you want to mess with poppies, it is."  
  
"You know, when I fell down the well I hit my head. It's fine now, though there is a bump on it..."  
  
"I was going to ask you about that."  
  
"I'm fine, really. But... I wonder if all this was done by Naraku."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... for instance, you're a "great" fox demon. Not a Munchkins."  
  
"Wow, really?"  
  
She nods her head "Yep. You're also my friend."  
  
"Well, I'm your friend now."  
  
She smiles at him, "I know. That's why I want to find out what's going on. Naraku's illusions have not worked on me before, that's probably what's happening now."  
  
"Maybe... hey, what's that?"  
  
He points up the road a ways, Kagome squints before replying, "I think it's a glass coffin."  
  
"And around it?"  
  
She sneaks closer and hides behind a tree, "Seven little men. My god, they look like my brother! Only, they have beards. It's Snow-white and the seven dwarves!"  
  
"Oh them. The Dwarves go to the tavern to drink all the time. And they tell Snow-white that they're working in the mines."  
  
A man finely in red dressed with long silver hair steps up to the coffin. He was looking at whoever was inside with a deep look of sadness. "It's Inuyasha... I wonder who's in there."  
  
"From what the seven Soutas say, you."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Yep. But that can't be right."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're right here."  
  
"I don't get it..."  
  
"Well..." he shrugs, "You can only be in one story at a time."  
  
"So... who's in there?"  
  
"Someone that looks like you."  
  
There attention is brought back to the coffin when they here a loud pounding sound. "D### it! Why won't the glass break?"  
  
One of the Soutas steps towards Inuyasha, "Snow-white was complaining of the broken glass, if you hold on I'll unlock it."  
  
Kagome runs toward them, Shippo holding on for dear life, "Wait Inuyasha!"  
  
He turns to her, "Huh? But, you're supposed to be dead, waiting for me to wake you up with a kiss!"  
  
"That's not Snow-white, that's..."  
  
The door to the coffin pops open and the figure stands up, "Inuyasha my love, kiss me."  
  
"Why is... what is it...? Why is... err... the princess I dump for Snow- white here? Kikyo, that's her name!"  
  
"Inuyasha..." The seven Soutas turn into seven soul-collectors and Kikyo pulls out a bow and arrow and shoots it at the prince, "DIE!!!"  
  
Inuyasha manages to draw his sword just in time to cut the arrow, the soul catchers turn to smoke and Kikyo fades away.  
  
"What the h### was that for?" He turns to Kagome, "Who are you? You look like Snow-white, but you're not..."  
  
"Her name's Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha's attention turns to Shippo, "Do I know you?"  
  
"Inuyasha... something has happened. Naraku has us under an illusion!"  
  
"I didn't know that your evil step father knew any illusions..."  
  
"Sit and..." Before she can explain Inuyasha had face planted.  
  
As soon as the spell wore off he stood up and gave Kagome a look of shock, "How did you do that!?"  
  
Shippo looks over to Kagome, "This may take a while..."  
  


The group of three was still continuing down the road and the prince had questioned Kagome since they had left the glass coffin. "So you know me?"  
  
Kagome was starting to get upset with all of the questions, so her reply came out a bit harsh, "YES Inuyasha... and you're a half demon!"  
  
He trips on a branch, "How... how..."  
  
"Hah! You're only a half demon? I'm a _great_ fox demon!"  
  
Inuyasha stared, mouth agape, and his pace slowed. He stared at his feet as he walked.  
  
At first Kagome was glad for the silence, but then she realized something was wrong. She slowed down and once the prince had caught up, she touched his shoulder and asked, "This look like a good place to rest for the night?" He nodded his head and started to help set up camp.  
  
  
  
Soon they had all eaten, Shippo was already asleep, and Kagome was getting tired, but Inuyasha still looked wide awake. She sat closer and looked at him worriedly, "Are you ok Inuyasha? This isn't like you... or, maybe it is. I don't know, but, you look so depressed."  
  
He still looked away, but after a bit he turned to her, "I..." and then he looked back to the ground. "Nobody knows I'm a half demon..."  
  
"Well sure they do, I told you..." "No. Nobody here knows I'm a half demon, except for you... and now the Munchkins. Even Snow White didn't. And..."  
  
"Are you upset that Shippo laughed?"  
  
"No, just..." He clears his throat nervously.  
  
Kagome looked to Inuyasha wistfully, and more to herself then him, she spoke. "With your memories cleared... you're a lot different."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
She blushes and then it was her turn to look away. You can't just tell someone how they really should act... especially if they are now acting kinder then before. "Oh... umm, how? Well..." 'Great, what a time to be tongue-tied... '  
  
Inuyasha smiles and reaches out a hand to lightly touch Kagome's knee. She blushes darker, her heart was racing too, he could hear the loud beating. Then Inuyasha rests his hand on the knee, "Kagome, have you... ever... including the way I was "before"... have you ever minded me being a half demon?"  
  
"No..." She looks up, "I mean, why would you think that?"  
  
"No reason." Inuyasha stands up, princely cape moving in the wind, and walks by the fire. When he's just passed it, he turns slightly to look back at Kagome, "Good night..." and continues on to bed down in a tree.  
  
All the while, Kagome watched him. And when she was sure he was out of ear- shot she put her head in her hands. "What am I doing? He's Inuyasha... but he's not... my head hurts..."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
Kagome turns to find Shippo still staring after Inuyasha, "How long have you been there!?"  
  
"Not too long... While we're those "other" us-es, are you and Inuyasha mates?"  
  
"Wh-where would you get THAT idea?"  
  
He shrugs his shoulders and heads back to sleep and Kagome follows. As she figured it, she could always blame her actions on her head. She just hoped she could sleep through the night.  
  
  
  
Kagome was the first to wake up, Buyo wouldn't stop meowing for food. So reluctantly she fed him and started breakfast. Soon the smell of food had Inuyasha and Shippo up and about. Kagome couldn't help but wonder... where had the others gone? Sango, Miroku... and why the stories? She knew them all but... somehow Naraku had taken them from her thoughts. Somehow... but how?  
  
"Kagome... why aren't you eating?", Shippo asks.  
  
"I'm just trying to figure something out..."  
  
Inuyasha looks up from his bowl, "Like what?"  
  
"All the stories... I know them, but I don't."  
  
"That was the first time Kikyo has shown up..."  
  
"And the first time I've seen those dwarves, hobbits, and elf outside the tavern."  
  
Kagome slowly eats, "Something strange is going on..."  
  
Inuyasha takes a sip from his bowl, "And we're the only ones that can help."  
  
Kagome continues to eat, but something twinges at the back of her mind. She sets down her Ramen, the only food that was in the bag, and rummages through her back-pack. Once she finds the leather bound book she slowly takes it out and looks at it. There was no name on the front or the spin, the book wasn't overly thick for it's size either. Kagome carefully opens it to the table of contents, there were hundreds of stories! How could they all fit in one small book? She goes towards the end of the book and leafs through page after page, where were they coming from? She was continuously flipping the last page over, only to see another page.  
  
"What do you got there?" Shippo stands and walks over to the book as Inuyasha leans over to see, while eating Kagome's Ramen. Both of their jaws drop but Shippo is the first to regain the ability to speak, "Where did you get that!?"  
  
She stops looking at the book and looks over to Shippo. He was staring at her as if she had stolen it, "It was in my back-pack. Why?"  
  
Inuyasha swallows his mouthful and looks intently at Kagome, "The book's magic, it's the only written record of the stories."  
  
Shippo nods his head, "They say whoever has it can do some strange things with it." He looks around cautiously, "You should probably hide it again..."  
  
Kagome looks from Shippo to Inuyasha, they almost looked scared. She closes the book and it returns to its original thickness, she then sets it safely in her back-pack once again.  
  
  
  
BC: Sooooo, what does everyone think?  
  
QJP: I think... you forgot the disclaimer.  
  
BC: What?  
  
PLP: You did. BC, though everyone knows it you might as well say it.  
  
BC: Oh fine... I do not own Inuyasha, Snow-white and the seven dwarves, The Wizard of OZ, or the Lord of the Ring characters. The story is mine though! Now... please review. You KNOW you want to!!! 


End file.
